Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) may be caused to move by operation of an electric motor. Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) may be caused to move by operation of an electric motor and/or an internal combustion engine. The motor, in either case, may receive electrical power from an on-board battery. Here, the motor is a load to the battery as current flows from the battery to the motor, for example, via an inverter. For BEVs and PHEVs, the battery may be chargeable with electrical power from a utility grid via a charger. Here, the charger is a source to the battery as current flows from the charger to the battery.
The battery electronics may include a current sensor configured to measure the current flow. Amp hour integration accuracy is a primary metric for battery recharging and it is costly to get relatively excellent accuracy. An in-vehicle calibration with a precise current allows for a relatively much less expensive current sensor.